


螺旋

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 礼物文都是坏人





	螺旋

**Author's Note:**

> 礼物文   
> 都是坏人

明智吾郎没有想到来栖晓会主动过来跟他搭话。

地下通道人头攒动，眼前这人规规矩矩穿着秀尽学园的校服，每一颗扣子都扣的严严实实，会说话的猫咪从他的背包里探出头打量着明智。

明智整理了一下头绪：“你是说，在傍晚左右就会失去意识？”

“是。”

“然后有人告诉你在晚上还见过你，并且还会装作平常地打招呼？”明智笑着说，找出一个看起来很吻合的症状想扯过去，“这是多重人格吧，你应该去精神科诊断，而不是找上我。”

“我有前科在身，如果再被诊断出有多重人格会很麻烦。侦探也不能解决这种事情吗？”

“你对侦探有什么奇怪的误解啊？”明智耸肩，他确实需要接近这个人，虽然调查出来的只有蛛丝马迹，但是送上门的机会如果拒绝，之后再接近他会变得困难而且突兀。

他们目前没有多深的交流，从电视台交谈之后两人关系也没有多好，顶多只是点头之交。

“把联系方式交换一下吧，我这一阵子刚好也没有事情，我会尽量帮助你的。”

他听说那家伙的活动是在傍晚之后，时间点对上了。

有了合理的理由监视这家伙也不错。

不过，还是哪里有问题。

晓告别了明智，猫咪在他耳边“喵喵”地叫着。

一天的学习生活对晓来说过得非常快，他做完值日走出校门，一眼就看到倚靠在校门口的少年侦探。  
明智已经吸引了不少目光，有些女生踌躇着要不要上前搭话。

明智对他招招手：“好慢啊。”

“毕竟我是值日生。你来这里干什么？”

明智被他问住，疑惑地反问回去：“不是你今天早上向我寻求帮助的吗？”

“啊……”晓后知后觉，“你办事效率这么快？”

“哪里，对于你说的这些事我也有点兴趣。”

夕阳将他们的影子拉的长长的，路上零零散散走着几名学生，晓顺便去贩卖机给两人买了冰咖啡。

“快到时间了吗？”

晓拿着易拉罐突然停下来，明智自顾自走了几步才发现晓落在身后。

“有点……困。”

明智左右环顾，他们已经到了站前广场，他拉着晓坐在长椅上。晓的头轻点着，眼睛已经快睁不开了。

明智站在他面前一时不知道该呆站着等着晓睡着还是该做些其他的事，他苦恼了一会，低下头凑在晓的耳边说：“那我先躲起来假装跟你偶遇吧，这样会好点。” 

晓软绵绵地点点头，紧接着就闭上眼睛。

明智朝着地下通道走去，手中的冰咖啡表面已经开始冒着雾气，明智手被冻得有些不舒服，他不喜欢喝冰饮，一直都没有开封。

他没呆多久就去找晓，万一“来栖晓”跑掉就不好了。

他赶过去只能看见那人离去的身影，还不算太远，明智注意到留在长椅上的书包，提高了音调：“来栖，你的书包忘了拿。”

他一手提着形影不离的手提箱，一手拿起晓的书包，今天猫咪没有呆在里面，书包轻了很多。

那人顿了顿，转过身，跟来栖晓不同，那人仿佛骨子里就有叛逆的因子，此时正用灰眸打量着他，气势锋利地像一把利刃。

他对人的定位一向很准，前后反差太大，来栖跟眼前的人有相似之处却也有大相径庭之处，面前的人气场比来栖还要强势。

那人突然冷笑一声，上前拿走自己的书包：“侦探同学干什么要来掺和一脚呢？”

那人在同学两个字上加重了读音，明智吾郎跟自己一样不过是个现役高中生，即使知道一些现实中被称之为幻想的谬论，也不可能跟进这场听着就荒诞的调查。

说是调查，可能只有明智一个人感兴趣。

他没有去理会他的挑衅：“我该称呼你什么呢？”

那人摘下眼镜，背着燥热的暮色低声说：“Joker吧。”

那人带着明智来到中央大街的某个小巷里，开门见山说：“你到底想干什么？”

他举起手机，面上带着犹豫，不确定地问：“你的手机里是不是有这个APP？”

Joker看了一眼那个红色眼睛，顿时了然：“同行吗？”

“……同行？”

Joker点开明智吾郎手机里的APP，随便说了一句话，空间开始扭曲，红色与白色的螺旋让明智吾郎一阵眩晕，再回过神来自己已经身处一个奇怪的地方。

“看来是新人呢。”

Joker打量着明智吾郎的装束，根本就是一个王子，像天鹅绒房间的伊戈尔鼻子一样，长长的猩红面具非常有趣。

Crow问：“这是哪里？”

Joker神色不变：“你没来过吗？”

“虽然点开过App，但是景象不是这样。”

“差不多。”Joker敷衍了一句，示意明智跟上来。

Crow扫视一圈，入眼是地铁口的刷票机，跟普通的地铁口别无二致，灯光变成了暗红色，总是播放着没营养广告的屏幕也变成了杂乱的雪花。

这里压抑得让人不舒服，走进去仿佛就会被黑暗吞吃入肚。

“这里是印象空间。”Joker想了想，给Crow简明扼要介绍了一下。明智很聪明，只从精简的话语中就明白了，他很快就将知识消化，与Joker有一搭没一搭地聊起来。

Joker不爱说话，Crow在得到了自己想要的情报之后也渐渐不再挑起话题。

Joker建议明智给自己想一个称号，方便互相称呼。

“Crow吧，请多指教。”

他们没走多远，今天摩纳没有来，进行了几场战斗之后Crow差不多熟悉了基本流程，他的人格面具本身就强大，看样子现在已经赶上了Joker。

“你知道那个委托留言板吗？”在休息室里，Joker歪着头，面具遮住了他大半张精致的面容，他勾着嘴角直视Crow。

Crow兴致勃勃地回答：“当然知道了，就是最近很火的那个东西，我也有在关注呢，真是不得了。”

Joker坐在公共座椅上，长腿伸展，两手支在座椅上，略微扬起脸，红眸里满是冰冷的戏谑：“那是我在做哦。”

小小的休息室寂静了片刻，Crow像是从震惊中反应过来说：“居然是你。”

Crow不想多说蠢话，现在他明显处于被动的立场，他不知道Joker如何查出他的真实身份。明智做事向来很有分寸，暴露身份的蛛丝马迹他都会一一抹去。

Crow缓缓开口，在众多疑问中挑选出来这一句中肯的话：“可以问一下，你这样做的目的是什么吗？”

Joker两腿交叉，浑身上下散发出慵懒的气息，问他：“你如果得到这种力量会干什么呢？”

“会做什么……我也不是很清楚呢。”

Joker的眼神锐利起来，像是在审判一个犯人：“难道你想用来干什么其他的事情吗？”

Crow立马否认：“怎么可能，我只是没有想好。”

明智不知道Joker知道多少，跟Joker合作战斗过一会他都不确定有没有摸清Joker的实力，在不确定对方是敌是友的情况下，明智不想让对方警惕自己。

看样子Joker并没有想象中的那么坏，明智还以为最近频发的废人化与这个人有关，追问得知他正在追踪一个黑衣人的下落，就Joker所说的时间长度，Crow肯定Joker在印象空间的经验比他要多得多。

Crow愿意伸出援手，他真诚地说：“有大致的图像吗？”

Joker摇头，他仅仅只是在别人那里得知，每次他赶过去遗留的总是干涸的鲜血和没有温度的尸体。唯一的线索就是委托留言板会有一个匿名为“A”的人在前一天留言说某人即将改变，奇怪的是，第二天“A”的消息就会被抹去。

“那就难办很多了。”Crow思索着，他从来没注意到这个现象，留言板真真假假的消息实在是太多了，“你怀疑频发的废人化与这个有关？”

Joker突然眯起眼睛笑起来：“我还怀疑跟你有关。”

Crow睁大眼睛：“哎？我？”

Joker站起来，逼近明智，把他的面具推向一边，好让两个人以真面容对视。

空气突然诡异的沉默下来，Crow后退一步，“我都不知道跟我有关呢，话说回来，我还想问你一些事。”

“比如你跟来栖晓的关系？”

“他是他，我是我，我们算是独立的个体。”Joker插着兜走在印象空间里，漫不经心踩着废弃的铁轨，走向电梯，“下去了。”

Crow对这里不能再熟悉，闭着眼睛他都知道怎么走，他边走边问：“你对来栖晓的事情都知道吗？”

“有些地方我还不清楚。”Joker坦诚，接着问，“那么该你了，什么时候有这个App的？”

Crow不打算说实话，而且论说谎他有自信能得到最佳演员的奖项，他装作沉思皱皱眉头：“大概一个月之前吧……突然就有了这个东西。“Crow轻笑一声，像是回忆当初他懵懂无知，“差点分不清现实和虚幻，被人当成神经病了。”

Joker背对着明智：“这样啊，我也差不多。”

他们又继续往下攻入，两个人的配合可以说是天衣无缝，带来的回复药品消耗的差不多了两人才回去。

***  
明智对帮助来栖晓的事情更上心了，他甚至每天在地铁口等着晓，可是情况没有好转，晓依旧是那样会短暂地失去意识，接着接管身体的就是Joker。明智打算任其自由，他需要Joker的力量。

他们这次来到一个纸醉金迷的宫殿，还没有走进去，他们就闻到了金钱的臭味，关于金城其人，他们观点达成一致：垃圾。

这是他们第一次合作攻克迷宫，Joker跟明智去过军武店，Joker跟着岩井去内间，浏览完店里商品的明智无聊地开始扭蛋，虽然扭出来的扭蛋黏黏糊糊的看起来一言难尽，鬼知道这里面放了些什么东西！

Joker出来时手里多了个纸袋，明智挑眉，Joker主动告诉明智那里面装的是枪，他看明智使用手枪觉得很有用，就想给自己买一个罢了，而且只是仿真枪。

他们已经攻克到了宝藏门口，只需要发出预告函就可以了，当晚Joker提议他们应该好好休息，就像往常一样。

Crow没有多想，他也累了，与Joker告别后再次回到现实已经是夜晚，他想给自己买一个蛋糕。

他刚从店里出来，就看到了臭名昭著的金城搂着身材火辣的美女，准备进入车中。

紧接着，女人刺耳的尖叫声贯穿了他的耳膜。

“呀啊——！”

无数双眼睛被吸引过去，周围人议论纷纷。明智提着蛋糕，呆滞半晌后倒吸一口冷气。

巡警很快过来稳定局面，不一会警车闪着灯姗姗来迟，前方拉起了“keep out”的黄条。

金城七窍流血，面色紫红，肥胖的身体瘫在血泊中。

明智连忙掏出手机，打开委托板，“A”在昨天已经留言了。

***

Joker和Crow心情都很沉重，这个人渣固然该死，但是需要的是法律的制裁而不是这种蹊跷的死法。

Joker决定先休息几天，明智则用这几天动用自己的关系彻查了金城的死因，令他失望的是，没有谋杀的痕迹，就跟前几桩的废人化也不同。而他意外发现有几桩离奇死亡的案件跟金城的状况差不多，都是莫名其妙的暴毙，查不出任何可以用科学解释的原因，这些人有身居要位的政府议员，有功成名就的企业家，甚至还有名不见经传的小人物。

小人物……

铝制手提箱上面画着“A”，那是明智名字的首字母。明智看了一会，莫名其妙想到了那个使用“A”匿名的消息。问题是“A”的消息已经销声匿迹，根本无从下手，只能等下个机会了。

Crow过了几天和Joker再次进入到了印象空间，Joker跟无事发生一样，在地下印象空间一路飙车，Crow觉得他不是飙车，他只是飞得太低。

Joker从来不畏惧翻车被围攻，他一开着那辆堪比飞机的四驱黑色面包车出现，像什么冰霜杰克和杰克南瓜灯之类的可爱小面具，扔下钱就跑了，土匪又来印象空间了，大家快跑！除过个别想被Joker踩的抖M不肯跑比如魔罗之外，Joker的飙车可谓是顺风顺水。

这大半个月他们过得很平淡，而关于来栖晓和Joker的问题明智没有什么办法，来栖晓其实一开始也没有多抱有期望，经过这一事他们关系反而更亲密了。

明智每隔一段时间都要刷一刷委托板，然而让他失望的是，留言块风平浪静，大家都在抱怨自己遇到的不公。

可不知道是谁将他们发现的东西发布到了社交平台上，委托板霎时涌入大量的留言，现在有无数双眼睛盯着“A”，更有人怀疑是所谓“怪盗”干的好事，一时间又升起一阵讨伐之声。案发所在地政府也受到了大量的不满和抱怨，无奈之下将委托板加入屏蔽里，使用这一片网络的人们都无法进入。

明智现在一个人呆在家庭餐厅，加载了将近半小时的网页还是空白一片，他把手机扔在沙发座椅上，最近的废人化也在以正常的频率发生，任务失败，情报匮乏，他们如无头苍蝇，似乎没有事情需要做了。

明智转着手上的笔，支着脸看着摊开的作业，轻声自言自语：“这样也好。”

***

明智上下学还是会碰见来栖晓，来栖晓还是戴着那副呆板的黑框眼镜，任其遮住自己精致的面容。

真可惜，他可是见过晓毫无遮掩的样子，Joker有时候也会摘下没度数的眼镜，然而Joker气场太强，敢于上前搭讪的没几个。

身体是共用的，所以来栖晓的精神状态很大程度上反应了Joker的状态。晓一如既往处变不惊，悄悄跟他身后的明智可不是这么想。

你的猫咪可不会像你一样会伪装。

明智十次见到摩纳，摩纳有九次都是窝在书包里睡得香甜。

不管怎么说，明智都是侦探，他对于事件的嗅觉异常灵敏，清楚各种各样的作案手法以及潜行方法。

他跟晓告别后去了一趟厕所混淆视听，一直到现在进入了某个殿堂，Joker都没有察觉到他后面跟了一个人。

来这里的一路畅通无阻，很明显，Joker已经攻略了这个殿堂，可问题是，这是谁的殿堂，这里不管怎么看都是个平平无奇的地方。

他屏住呼吸，跟随Joker来到宝藏面前，一个陌生的家伙跳了出来阻止Joker，可那人并不是Joker的对手，很快被Joker解决。

就在Joker弯腰打算拿走宝箱时，空间微不可见地扭曲了一下，摩纳僵在原地，Joker放下宝箱，慢慢地站起来。

“不许动！”

全副武装的警察们鱼贯进入藏宝室，将黑漆漆的枪口对准Joker。

Crow完成了他的任务。

***

“你为什么会在那里？仅仅是为了宝藏？不要开玩笑了，是你做的对吧，为了将宝藏占为己有，在现实里大赚一笔，不惜用奇怪的方法让他们废人化！”

审讯官将白色刺眼的灯照在来栖晓的脸上，恶狠狠地说，来栖晓还是一言不发，外界媒体快报称废人化的凶手已抓获，犯人仅仅是名高中生，引起一片哗然。

靠在角落的一名警察抬眼看了看监控，对单向呈像的玻璃使了一个眼色，控制室的警察了然，关掉了监控。

而那个“A”的匿名也很好解释了，用自己名字的首字母来留言，这是多么嚣张的行迹。

对于警察署来说，屈打成招不过是家常便饭，谁不想营造一个和平的社会呢？

在他们即将召开发布会前夕，突然又发生了一起废人化案件。一名走在涩谷街头朝气蓬勃的少年在所有人的目光之中，篡紧心脏，骤然倒地。

网络上开始出现另一种声音，怀疑警察是在找一个替罪羔羊，没有确凿的证据，仅仅凭着首字母就指定别人是凶手。

……

无名氏：那个高中生太可怜了

无名氏：警察又让我吐了

无名氏：抗议！抗议！抗议！

无名氏：我名字里也有A，那我是不是要被抓了wwwww

无名氏：下一个就是你www

无名氏：抓错人了尴尬死了，颜面扫地w

……

明智刷着新建立的委托板，心想那又如何呢，只要被抓进去，就有一千条一万条的罪名可以安上。当务之急是找到那个“废人化”少年。

这件事情必有猫腻，拉低鸭舌帽，还没走几步，手机嗡嗡响起铃声，电话那头的人急切地冲着明智大吼：“你看看网上的那个视频是怎么回事！”

明智不费吹灰之力就找到了，已经是热搜第一了，他点开来，脸色当即就沉下来。

视频光线晦暗，像素并不好，然而殴打声却清晰可辨，还有威胁认罪的呵斥。

那群白痴！

一石激起千层浪，网络上口诛笔伐警察的攻势更猛烈，警察署的暴戾无为和对废人化的恐惧成功引起了大众的愤怒，他们拉起横幅，在街上游行声讨正义。

“你们居然屈打成招让一个小孩来顶替一切罪名！”

“真正的犯人还在逍遥法外呢！去抓啊！”

“你们拿着我们上的税很开心？都给我吐出来！”

……

迫于舆论压力，警察署不得不释放了来栖晓，并表示会继续追查凶手，不会错怪任何一个人。

可是警察的威形象已经下跌，如果不在短时间内抓住凶手，那么势必会失去公信力。

狮童正义浏览了所有新闻，走到落地窗边，双手抱胸，无情地注视着窗外夕阳落下。

他正好需要选票。

***

明智吾郎没料到他会锒铛入狱。

他的生父，那个大热的候选人狮童正义，在见到他后留给他一句话：“辛苦你了”，接着警察将他制住，给他戴上手铐。

狮童正义将所有的一切都栽赃给他的政敌，明智吾郎没想到狮童正义会将他们的每一次会面都录下来，每一次通话都保存下来，现在他坐在审讯室，面前的Pad正放着他与政敌的交流。

在视频里，明智坦言会利用好自己营造的公众形象给大众带来一系列的误导，而政敌则负责坐收渔翁之利，一切的原因都是因为政敌的对手就是狮童正义，明智吾郎的生父，抛弃了明智和他母亲的人。明智吾郎因为幼年的生活环境对生父产生恨意，想要狮童正义身败名裂。狮童正义在看完后表示自己会保持沉默，等待真相水落石出的那一天。

Akechi Goro才是真正的“A”，他接触来栖晓，目的就是为了将罪名栽赃给这位无辜的少年。

明智选择冷漠地接受一切裁决，他的认错态度很好，审讯进行的非常顺利。狮童正义也许是念在最后一丁点的旧情，对狱警打了招呼，明智在这里还有书看有手机玩。

明智收到一个消息，他慢悠悠看完后，露出了这几天唯一一抹微笑。

他获得一个回家整理物品的机会，在秘密护送之下，他回到了自己租的房子。里面除了生活必需品没有任何多余的东西。

狮童正义告诉明智，他已经安排好了明智的替身，这次机会可以让明智成功脱身。狮童还想继续利用明智，离候选还有一段时间，他想要绝对的胜利。

明智顺着他的意思来了，这几天一直安心呆在狮童给他准备的安全屋里。

他再次看到新闻，已经是截然不同的舆论。电视里的狮童正义一脸憔悴：“我已经彻查很久……这不是吾郎的错，他只是被利用了。”狮童正义悔恨自己过去所作所为，如果当年知道那个女人肚子里还有孩子，他说什么都不会让她离去。

明智只觉得恶心，他差点把早饭都吐了。

狮童正义接着说：“我不知道为什么那位要在这种事上做手脚，吾郎是我有着血缘关系儿子，我也与吾郎相认快一年了，这个孩子不会做出这么卑劣的行为，所以我拜托了所有能拜托的人去查了，结果发现，那位……”狮童顿了顿，痛心地说，“那位在之前就联系了立体影像合成的专家，我们已经找到人了，并且已经知道那位拜托他合成了什么影像……仅仅是为了掩盖自己的罪行，就将一切推倒我的儿子身上，这种、这种行为——！”

狮童越说越愤怒，中途大口喘气平复情绪，在听众们已经将情绪带入后，他强烈地谴责道：“我狮童正义是不允许这种卑劣的事情发生的！”

记者采访到了明智以前接触过的人，邻居们都对明智赞扬有加，坚决不相信明智会犯罪，而这其中收了狮童贿赂的又有多少呢？

“明智吾郎，我记得以前住在我们家隔壁吧？话说……这个人是这个名字吗？”年迈的邻居指着屏幕上明智的头像疑惑。

随后，各种令人信服的证据被摆了上来，矛头无一不指向狮童的政敌。

“这是一场蓄谋已久的诡计，那位看起来为人政治清白，可是！为了自己的政治仕途，他却用了龌龊的手段将无辜的人‘废人化’，把坏主意打到了我的骨肉身上，伤害了无辜的人，抹黑吾郎的名誉，我真的怕自尊甚高的吾郎会不会伤害自己……”

狮童正义已是胜券在握，好一出戏，挽回了尚有利用价值的明智的声誉，破获了社会公众案件，塑造了好父亲的形象，还将自己最大的劲敌铲除。

明智现在需要做的事不是接受大众的同情和安慰，他有更重要的事情。

距离大选还有1天。

***

明智没想到可以在游轮殿堂上见到Joker。

Joker信步闲庭，仿佛在午后散步。

明智吾郎眯起眼睛，他没忘Joker给自己的带来的麻烦。

Joker先开口了：“不要这么看着我，我们也不过是互相利用的关系。”

“互相利用？”

“你该不会以为只有我在利用你吧？”

明智缄默，Joker继续说下去，现在也不需要隐瞒了，他伸出食指抵在柔软的唇上：“需要你帮我摆脱‘A’的嫌疑啊。”

“A”……

“我只是顺口提了一下没想到你听进去了，事实是从来就没有‘A’啊。”

明智干脆靠在船舱上：“那这么说，在我没有使用‘A’这个匿名这之前，废人化的凶手是你？以及根本就没有多重人格吧？”

Joker笑意更深：“Bingo！”

“你的目的到底是什么？”明智只想弄清楚这件事，他看到有几桩案件不是跟狮童有关的人就起疑了，如果真的是Joker所为，那他也不是什么好人。

“很简单……”Joker转身向前跑去，明智跟在他身后。

Joker带着明智来到阴影狮童正义的面前，明智撇嘴，自己是来当苦力的吗？

明智也不再隐藏自己，名为洛基的人格面具第一次出现在Joker的面前。

殿堂已经到了夜晚，经过一番苦战，Joker和明智终于赢下了这场战斗。

明智还在等着Joker的回复。

Joker迈开步子，明智听到子弹上膛的声音，他睁大眼睛，还没来得及说话，子弹就没入了狮童正义的头颅。

对于狮童正义的死，明智并没有多大的感触，他还有一点愉快和释然。

“在狮童正义达成目标之后，你又将干什么呢？”Joker的枪支还冒着烟，他轻轻吹出一口气，“你本身就是象征‘正义’的存在，在这之后你是不是要跟一些腐朽的禁锢进行正面对决呢？”

明智不语，他们在即将沉没的游轮里对视，Joker冷笑：“而我的任务，就是将想要突破‘常理’的家伙全部消灭，将想要挣脱束缚的人关入牢笼。”

明智猛地想起他们以前进入了深层的印象空间，里面的光景与上面不同，曲曲折折光怪陆离，有一层空间设有监狱的栅栏，宛如一个动物园，许许多多的人在里面睁着麻木的眼睛。Joker和他以为都下到了最深层，便没有继续向前走，也许再往前走就会知道更多……

Joker将子弹装入枪膛，他的手在血红色手套的包裹下，眷恋地抚摸着黑色冰冷的枪身，随后对准明智：“跟你合作很愉快。”

明智不为所动，突然嗤笑一声：“没了吗？”

Joker歪头：“什么？”

“人类大脑会用粗略的估计方法解决复杂问题，使用某各种工具快速地得出一个估计值，而不是仔细分析所有已知信息，这种估计值并不一定正确，但这种思维方式已经成为大脑的一部分，不能被轻易更改，比如记忆偏差、过度自信等已经成为个人思考无法避免的因素。*”

“明智”的声音从他的身后传来，Joker眼前站着的的确是明智吾郎，那到底是谁在说话？

月亮自云层的遮盖下挣脱，将冷清的光洒向地面，游轮还在下沉。

Joker转过身，额头顶上泛着金属光泽的冰冷枪管。

只见Crow心情极好地勾起嘴角，手上还提着打包好的蛋糕。

他看到有几桩案件不是跟狮童有关的人就起疑了，这不是他做的，那就证明还有人跟自己有着一样的能力，实力有可能还在自己之上。至于他为什么会在茫茫人海中偏偏找到了来栖晓，明智还记得手机里那张图，扭曲的现实空间出现了来栖晓的身影，跟他从印象空间里出来一模一样。

“A”的事是明智故意为之，好让他有更多的时间去搜集来栖晓的漏洞，他在现实中悄悄记录下来栖晓进出空间的影像，暗地里查清来栖晓的人际往来，果然让他发现来栖晓与很多人可疑的来往，Crow则在印象空间里陪着Joker。来栖晓一开始就知道了明智想要栽赃给他的意图，却反过来利用他洗清自己，那明智也可以将计就计，他们可以一起乘坐游轮前往美丽的水底。

他以前还对Joker抱有怀疑，在他入狱那段时间，Crow偷偷潜入印象空间知晓了一切，并将所见所闻悉数发给了明智。在明智第一次将别人废人化之后，他早就做好了偿命的准备，而现在能拉另一个跟他一样的犯罪者下水真是太好不过了。

——“Checkmate”！

姓氏不同却拥有同一张脸的双胞胎兄弟异口同声说道。

**Author's Note:**

> *非理性行为  
> Nark 20.1.4 Ow


End file.
